Just let me die
by Septdeneuf
Summary: After Chriscrossed Chris doesn't manage to get back to the past, but is forced to stay and watch and endure horrible things. But the Charmed Ones from the present try to go and save him. Will they come in time? Rated M just to be sure.
1. Safeless

Just let me die

Epilogue

A/N I don't really know why I'm writing this story. I've been reading a lot of Fanfiction about Chris and had many different thoughts of my own, so I'm just gonna write a little bit, to see how I can combine my thoughts and if I can get something decent out of it. (And to see if someone would actually read it)

This is my first fanfic in English and also my first Charmed Fic, so let's see how it works out.

And well, here it goes…

Disclaimer: Yes, I do confess I'm one of the unlucky few who don't own the rights to Charmed, or any of the characters. If my information is correct, they belong to the WB and Spelling Televison (if someone who reviews would care to tell me if that's right, I'd be eternally grateful). If later in the stories unknown characters that aren't from the series show up, they belong to me, unless I point out otherwise. I don't get any profit out of this (Woo, that was a long Disclaimer)

77777777777777777777

_ The only sound he heard was his own, unsteady breathing. And it had been the only sound for over 4 months._

At least that was what he figured. He couldn't be sure since he had no access to a clock, and the only thing that indicated the passing time was the slow discomposure of his fellow prisoner's skull. In fact, that was the only part that was left of this person.

He looked at it closely, as he had done so many times over the past years. Nothing in the stare of the rotten left eye, that was the only one left resembled the loving looks that it once had given him, such a long time ago.

Bianca…

Seeing his former fiancée this way broke his heart. If there still was anything left to break. He doubted it. Too many of his dreams had been crushed, too many times he had lost everything. There was nothing left.

He touched the huge spike that had been pierced through the head and noticed that the long dried blood was easy to peel off. Then again, how did that matter?

He remembered the day where this had happened still as clearly, as if it was yesterday. She had turned her back on him and brought him back to his own time to be totally left to the mercy of his power-hungry, mad, older brother. And as thank for her help, said brother had tortured her to death and had forced Chris to watch it all.

In a way, that was ironic, but it was nothing to laugh about. He tried to keep the horrible images out of his mind, to forget all the gruesome details. Back then he thought that this would be the worst thing that ever happened to him, to watch the love of his life being killed in such a terrible way. He had had no idea, how much worse his life would still get… 

7777777777777777777777

"You're an elder now! Make it happen!", Piper yelled at her former husband.

"That was a unique situation", the elder tried to defend himself. He tried his best to disguise the fact, that he was actually relieved that the mysterious whitelighter from the future would not be able to do any harm anymore.

"Oh, so this is our everyday life!", Paige snapped at him. She couldn't believe how stubborn he was.

"Leo, we need to help him. He's the only one who knows what happens to Wyatt, and without him we may not be able to save him. You wanna safe your son, don't you?", Phoebe tried to reason with the elder, because she could feel that he didn't have a big interest in saving the guy he secretly blamed for banishing him to Valhalla.

"Of course!", he shot back at once. Phoebe had hit a nerve. Wyatt was Leo's soft spot. "But the other elders would never agree to let you travel through time. They wouldn't risk you being lost in an unknown future, where you wouldn't be able to get back from."

"Who says we can't get back!", asked Piper and stared in Leo's eyes.

"We don't know what the future is like, but if what Chris told us is true, it must be pretty awful. You could get captured or even killed. There's no way to know!", Leo tried to reason with the sisters.

"Well, if the Elders won't help us, than we're gonna have to that ourselves", Paige stated stubbornly and crossed her arms.

"Right", Piper agreed and adapted her sister's pose. Leo looked at them without any understanding. Didn't they realize it was way too dangerous?

Phoebe looked at her brother in law and from his feelings it was easy to guess what he thought. "You have to understand, Leo. You said it yourself, the future is awful, and we can't just leave Chris there. We need to help him!", she tried to convince him.

"After all he did? He has done nothing to deserve your trust let alone your help!", Leo half-yelled, hoping they would finally see that they had no reason to risk their lives trying to save him.

"He always made us vanquish demons, he helped us a lot when the Stillman sisters tried to get our powers, he left his fiancé only to help Wyatt and was always a good whitelighter for us. If that's no reason to help him, I don't know what is", Paige snapped back and the determination in her face showed Leo that she wouldn't be convinced to change her mind. But it never hurt to try.

"He isn't even a whitelighter!", Leo yelled to remind Paige of the boy's lie.

"Technicality", Paige said and waved her arm in dismissal.

"It's not just a technicality, it was a huge lie. If he even lied about what he is, who says he's not some demon and that girl just tried to save us from him", Leo argued with a hard look on his face.

"The book always recognized him as good. And I always sensed that he was really concerned to save Wyatt", Phoebe remarked.

"And it's not as if that was a real big deal. I mean, he is half whitelighter, so it was only a half lie", Piper said and hoped finally to convince Leo. Why was he so damn stubborn?

"Nothing to justify his death", Paige said and secretly prayed they wouldn't be too late to save him. But on the other hand, it was time travel, how did it matter.

"But…" Leo started but then let it go as he saw the Charmed One's faces. He looked at Piper pleadingly, who was startled by the defeated look in his eyes. "I don't want Wyatt to lose his mom", he said quietly and looked to the floor.

Piper stared at him. But then a forgiving smile came across her lips. "Don't worry. We'll take care."

Leo looked at her sadly as he said, "I hope so!"

"Don't worry Leo, we know how to take care of ourselves", Phoebe stated reassuringly and gave him a little smile.

"Well, ok, I'll try to help you under one condition", Leo said finally and looked at the three sisters that now eyed him suspiciously.

"You take me with you"

777777777777777777777

_ He touched her hair that was barely still existent. He hardly noticed the rotten smell that the leftovers of his fiancé caused._

"I miss you", he told the head and looked at her sadly. There used to be a time when every time he looked at it, tears shot up his eyes and he started sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't do that anymore. Seeing her still caused him pain, but he was too exhausted to cry over it anymore. He had spilled way too many tears in his life without having any help or comfort. Where was the point?

He kept looking at her when he said to himself: "There is no point"

He thought back to the time when things still had a point. When he came back to the past, when he still had hope. Not only for himself but for his brother, his mother, his aunts… grandpa… Bianca…

The girls had treated him with suspicion and never quite trusted him, but he didn't mind. Only to be able to see their faces, to be near them filled him with joy, that he had a hard time to hide.

What wouldn't he give to see them again. To be in their happy time again. But he knew that was impossible. "and that's you fault", he told the skull and immediately regretted it. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was Wyatt's fault, he had threatened that if she didn't bring Chris back he would kill him. So she did what she thought was best. Though it didn't do him any good. But how could she have known?

He remembered the day when she told him, that if she didn't bring him back, someone else would bring his body. Oh, that would've been sweet. "You know, in a way I envy you" he told the skull. "You had to suffer I know and it was most horrible, but at least you're dead, and that's a lot better than this" He tried to talk further, to have some other sound in the darkness than the mind-crushing silence, but he couldn't. His mouth was way to dry and every movement hurt. So he kept silent and tried to imagine what it would be like if his tears flowed, because he would have cried if he could. But he couldn't… 

77777777777777777777777777

"I've moved the diapers in the other cupboard, this one right there", said Piper pointing to said furniture item. The elven nanny just snorted.

"I would've found them on my own", she said, insulted by how little Piper thought she could handle.

"Well, we might be gone for a while, so feel free to use the bedroom and bath", Piper said and pointed to the door of these rooms. She decided to ignore the elven nanny's hurt pride and decided that the woman knew all she had to know, and went up the stairs to see how far her sisters had come with the spell.

"So how's it going?", she greeted the other witches that were bent over a notepad.

"Well", Paige sighed and looked up. "We have a spell, we're just not sure if it's good enough."

"Let me see", Piper asked and took the notepad from her sisters hand and read through it.

"It should work", she finally exclaimed and handed the pad back to her sisters.

Leo's concerned voice rang to them from the opposite of the attic, where he had drawn a large chalk triquatra on the wall. "You'd better be careful, it's easy to get lost with time travel, so better check on it again."

"Oh don't be such a worrywart!", Piper told her husband, "the spell is fine"

"Well, I'm just trying to be careful", Leo shrugged and put the chalk aside.

"Are you ready?", Phoebe asked no one in particular and got head nodding from everyone in the room.

"Well, then lets get it on", she said and stood up. Her sisters followed her and together they stood before the large triquatra.

"Don't you think that thing is a little huge?", Paige asked suspiciously as she eyed the shape whose upper point was already on the ceiling.

"I'm just being careful", Leo said and looked up and down his drawing uncomfortably.

"It should work", Piper said, not wanting to loose more time. Her sisters let out a sigh, and all three of them looked at the notepad and began to recite the spell.

_ In time and space_

We seek the place

Where our whitelighter dwells

We hope he is well

Take us to the future now

The place where we ant to get him out 

They all watched carefully, as the large triquatra turned into a blue glowing portal, just like the one that Chris had disappeared through just some hours ago. Carefully Piper took the first step…

77777777777777777

A/N Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it and want me to continue. Please review, so I know what to improve and if I should keep going. It's not that I wouldn't continue without reviews, but it would give me a lot more will to do so.

So let me know what you think.

And finally, one random thing, some people write at the end of each chapter TBC. What does that mean?


	2. Another time

Just let me die

Chapter 2 - Another time

A/N: I don't know if I've pointed this out sufficiently, the Charmed One's are in the time during Chris-crossed, but with the lack of a squeaky flooboard.

Disclaimer: I don't know if it's necessary to do this at the beginning of every chapter but just to be sure, here it is: I don't own Charmed or any other TV Show for that matter. I only do this for fun and I'm not making any money with this. But the characters that might show up later on that do not belong to the series are mine.

7777777777777777777

Piper was the first one to cross the portal. Leo followed her right afterwards.

Paige eyed the indeed huge doorway to the future suspiciously. "Has anyone thought of how to get back?", she asked her older sister.

Phoebe tried to give her a reassuring smile and to ignore her own doubts. "Chris said he used a spell to come here, we'll just use that one", she said and patted her sister on the back to motivate her to go through the portal as well. As soon as she had passed through Phoebe got cold feet. 'Maybe someone should stay with Wyatt', she thought. But no. She had to go as well.

She shut her eyes tightly and stepped through the portal on the wall.

7777777777777777777

Pier looked at her surroundings.

It was the attic of the Halliwell manor, that was for sure. But what the hell had happened to it? Everywhere there were velvet ribbons that led a way through the room. Piper passed one of the restrictions to look at the information board, that was pinned before a projection of the book of shadows. She read the writing on that board.

"The Book Of Shadows

The Book of shadows was started in the 17th century, by the first witch of the Halliwell clan, Melinda Warren. (More information on her in "A witch in Trial" by Carrie Turner, available in our gift shop and every good library) It was the main instrument in demon vanquishes by the Charmed Ones.

The members of the Halliwell family wrote in their new found spells and demons, warlocks or witches they encountered. Over the centuries it became the best informed guide on magical beings, potions and spells of the known world.

The Charmed Ones themselves wrote significant parts of the book. Almost two thirds of the book nowadays have been written by the three sisters.

The original book is kept in a safe place, as it is still used by the present members of the Halliwell clan

Replicas of the book can be purchased in the gift shop. "

The first thought that crossed Piper's mind after reading this was, 'What the hell do they put our book in the gift shop for? And where is that shop?' Before she could further think about that gift-shop issue however, Leo said something.

"Looks like a museum" He looked at an information board, that told the visitors about how often the grandfather clock had been broken. 'Didn't we keep that thing downstairs?' he asked himself when he saw it standing near the board it was described on.

"Creepy", was Paige's first comment after stepping out of the portal.

"Yeah", Piper agreed, still wondering if she could find that gift-shop.

"But, if that's a museum, where are future us?", Paige asked a little concerned.

Piper looked up from the hologram of the book that currently showed the first page that contained the call for the power that Phoebe had read out over six years ago. Then Piper reminded herself, that they were in the future. What had Chris said? Twenty years or so? So the time when Phoebe had read that incantation had been a lot further back. As she looked at Paige's worried face she said, "We may have to get used to the idea that there is no us, in the future"

Finally Phoebe stepped out of the portal and opened her eyes. "Whoa, what's that now?", she asked curiously and looked at her sisters in confusion.

"What took you so long?", Paige asked with a slight grin on her face. "Got cold feet?"

"Of course not", Phoebe lied hastily, but she could clearly see that Paige didn't believe her. And honestly, why should she?

"Sure", she answered her smile growing wider.

"Girls, let's focus. We didn't come here to buy our book in the gift-shop, but to help Chris, so let's find him and get home", Piper interfered before Paige could tease her sister further.

"Right", Leo agreed. He just wanted to say something more, when a voice coming from downstairs interrupted him.

"Of course the original book does not lie here for display. It's way to valuable and still of too much use in the magical world to be displayed in a museum. But from the projection and the replicas of our gift-shop you should get an idea of what it looks like." , the person from outside the room said. Phoebe's eyes widened in shock, while Leo tried to think of a way to not be detected by them.

But he wasn't fast enough. Before he could even think of cloaking them, the door was pushed open and the guide, a brunette woman in her late thirties entered the room with a fake smile on her lips and continued to talk to people that were obviously behind her.

But when she turned and looked inside the attic, she stopped dead. Her eyes widened and she dropped the clipboard to the floor that she had been holding. She just stared at the Charmed Ones as if she was seeing ghosts. What was not really wrong.

Neither the sisters nor Leo knew what to do now, as they were as surprised as the guide.

Before they could react however, the guide regained her senses and called out loud, "Security!"

Immediately three demons shimmered in and looked at the intruders. They were as surprised as everyone and hesitated a moment. That was the perfect opportunity for Piper to blow one of them up. As soon as she did that, the remaining two demons began to shoot fireballs at them. Paige called "Fireball" and thus redirected it to aim at its thrower. The demon, that had clearly not expected this was vanquished. Meanwhile Phoebe channeled the anger that the other demon had used to create his fireball with and used it to return the magical weapon to its sender.

The visitors that had only seen a small part of the scene screamed as the demons were vanquished, while the guide looked as if she was about to cry.

"Let's get outta here", Leo told his former charges and grabbed their hands to orb them somewhere safe. He looked in his mind for a safe place and orbed to the first place that came into his mind. The Golden Gate Bridge…

7777777777777777777777

… and that turned out to be a very bad idea. He had expected to be standing on one of the main supports, but he wasn't. In fact, he and the sisters were not standing at all. The part of the bridge that Leo had wanted to get them to, was gone.

He heard the girls scream in fear, as he reached for Piper and orbed her out of her fall, while he saw that Paige was doing the same with Phoebe.

They rematerialized on a meadow opposite of the bridge, and looked at the ruin that used to be the best known place in San Francisco.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.", Piper breathed heavily, as she tried to get over the shock of being orbed right into the sky.

"Don't worry", Leo told her with his eyes fixed on the former beautiful place, "I've learnt my lesson"

"I hope so", Paige said, and let go of Phoebe. Both of them were still shaking.

"I think I never screamed that loud in my life", Phoebe pointed out and let herself drop to the floor, enjoying the comforting feeling of the grass on her butt.

"But what happened to the bridge?", Leo asked as he couldn't stop staring at it. One of the pillars was completely missing while the other one was only half existent anymore. The driveway was torn apart.

"Looks like it happened a long time ago", Piper stated as slowly began to breath normal again.

"But who would do such a thing?", Phoebe asked, still sitting on the floor, refusing to rise ever again.

"I have no idea", Paige remarked and sit next to her sister.

"But it doesn't really matter now. We came here to help Chris, so let's find him, help him and then get the hell out", Piper interrupted. She finally understood why Chris didn't like to talk about the future. It was indeed awful. So she didn't want to know more than necessary about it.

Phoebe had finally calmed down, but she still didn't want to stand up. She looked up to Leo and questioned, "Can you sense him?"

Her brother in law finally stopped staring at the bridge and closed his eyes. After concentrating for a few seconds he opened them again and said: "no. He doesn't seem to be in this world"

"Well maybe that means he's 'up there' or in the Underworld", Paige said hopeful.

"Or it means he's dead", Piper added, earning a look of death from both her sisters.

"No", Phoebe said determined, not wanting to even consider that possibility.

"The spell was supposed to bring us to him, it wouldn't have gotten us here if he was dead in this time", Paige agreed and glared at her sister for her negative thoughts.

"She has a point", Leo said to keep the sisters from arguing. "I propose I go up there and see if I can sense him there, and Paige can go Underworld and try to sense him from there. Then we meet again here."

Paige looked at him and pouted, "Why do you get up there and I only get the stinking underworld?"

"Because you're not allowed to go up there, but no one's keeping you from going down there", Leo argued and wanted to orb out, as Phoebe grabbed his arm to make him stay.

"Didn't you guys notice something weird? We still have our powers."

"Well yeah, but you don't wanna go complaining about that, do you?", Piper asked and raised a brow.

"No, of course not. It's just strange, usually you loose your powers after timetravel", Phoebe said with a serious look on her face.

"Well Chris still had his", Paige reminded her sister.

"Yeah well, that's right. It's just worrying me a little, that's all", Phoebe said and let go of her brother in law's arm.

As soon as she had done so, both Leo and Paige orbed away.

7777777777777777777777

_Chris woke up out of an unsettling dream. He tried to remember the details, but they slipped away before he could memorize them. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but then again, it didn't really matter._

_He looked at his surroundings once more. He didn't know how long he had slept, but he had no way to find out. The dark room didn't have windows, and it was probably underworld anyway, so he couldn't count days. _

_The only thing that ever changed, thus the only way for him to see the time passing was his the slow decomposing of his former fiancé's head. _

_He looked at it again. The spike that Wyatt had magically forced through it was to be seen on both ends but the red blood that had covered it once was now merely a brown cover that was easy to peal off. Though he tried not to touch it._

_He still remembered every detail of how that thing had been done. Wyatt had put a spell on Bianca so she remained conscious through the entire torture session where she had been killed. He still remembered the horrified and painful screams, that his fiancé had cried when the huge nail pierced her brain and he remembered the disgusting evil smile that was to be seen on Wyatt's face when he heard her beg for mercy. When he heard her beg for death. He tried to force the images to stay out of his brain, how he had helplessly watched all this, but he couldn't. The only thing he did was break down silently once again, the way he had done so many times in the past years and he sobbed dryly, but just for a short time, till the comforting darkness of unconsciousness surrounded him again._

7777777777777777777777

The two remaining Halliwell sisters waited silently for their whitelighters to return. Phoebe looked over the Bay, and noticed that the entire city looked as after a most devastating earthquake. But she had the feeling, that no natural catastrophe had caused this destruction. If it had, the destroyed parts of the city would most likely have been rebuilt by now, as the damage seemed to be some years old.

After some minutes Leo orbed back in and Phoebe immediately got a vibe from him that told her something was wrong. "Was he there?", she asked carefully, as both she and Piper eyed him curiously, while he looked quite disturbed.

"No he wasn't", Leo managed to say while he looked at the floor looking incredibly pale.

"So what's wrong?", Piper asked him with a concerned look on her face.

"There's nothing there. No elders, no whitelighters, nothing. Everything's been destroyed", he said and looked so very sad. Phoebe stood up and patted his back. "Don't worry sweetie, once we get home to our time we'll change all that, I promise" He thanked her with a weak smile, but he was still very shaken up, because this time the damage was even worse than when the Titans had attacked.

Just when Piper wanted to say something comforting, too, Paige orbed in with a triumphant look on her face.

"I sensed him!", she said, proud of herself.

"Oh, thank god, that means he's alive", Phoebe said relieved.

"So, is he alright?", Piper asked and stood up, too.

"I don't know, I didn't go where he is, I just got down, sensed and came back. I thought we'd go there together", Paige explained and held her hands out for her sisters. They nodded in agreement, and took her hands. Then she orbed them down, with Leo following on his own right away.

7777777777777777777777777

A/N So that's it for today. I'm very happy because of the reviews. To answer the questions:

The variance between the perception of time of the sisters and Chris is due to timetravel issues. I'm gonna say more about it in the next chapter.

Kitten: His secret will be revealed. I'm not sure yet when, but it will. About the happy end… Let's wait and see… ;)

And I'm trying to get rid of the typos.

Well thanks to everyone for reviewing and for telling me what tbc means so here it goes…

TBC

Oh just one last thing, I'm probably not going to be able to keep up with my current speed in the future, I'm only trying to make you keep on reading at the moment. So please don't always expect daily updates, for example I don't know if I can do another one tomorrow. We'll see.


	3. Familiar faces

Just let me die

Chapter 3 – Familiar faces

A/N You know I had many self-doubts today, I got 11 review on the first chapter in just one day, but when I checked today I had none on the second, so I kept thinking to myself the first one was good but the second one awful. But then I got two reviews in the evening, and that's enough to make me keep going. I just hope there'll be more until I post this.

Disclaimer: This is kind of a funny ritual, I still don't know whether to put it at the beginning of every chapter or not. But just to be on the safe side: I do not own Charmed or anything related to it. The characters don't belong to me (except for my own ones of course) and I only do this for fun, not to get any profit out of it.

777777777777777777777

The place they orbed back in was just your typical underworld scenery. It was a cave, that was dimly lit by a single torch on the wall, which was barely enough to see the own hand in front of you eyes. The ground was dirty, like dried mud and the ground was uneven. The details were hardly recognizable.

At first glance Piper saw no one there, and she had the feeling Paige might've gotten the place wrong, but then she noticed that only one of the walls, the one with the torch was visible. From her current position she could not make out how big the room, or cave was.

Phoebe apparently had the same problem and decided to get over it by calling out loud, "Chris, where are you?"

Paige immediately punched he in the ribs and hissed, "Are you out of you mind? What if someone bad is here and is now alerted?"

Phoebe realized how stupid she had been and whispered, "Sorry"

They waited for a few seconds, but there was no reaction to Phoebe's call whatsoever and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, so where is Chris?", Paige asked a little uncomfortably. He could at least have answered to Phoebe's call.

"Maybe he didn't hear you", Leo said and tried to see more of his environment as his eyes slowly got used to the dim lighting.

Piper walked around slowly and tried not to step on anything as she searched the room for their whitelighter. As she did so, her sisters began to walk around themselves. After a few seconds Paige stumbled across something and let out a small yelp as she was trying not to loose her balance.

"What's that?", Phoebe asked curiously and walked over to her sister. She turned the object around and immediately dropped it, when she realized what it was.

"Phoebe?", Paige asked with a concerned look on her face. She hadn't seen the object closely enough, but now she bent down to examine that thing herself. She gasped when she saw that it was a human head. There was a huge spike pierced through it and it seemed to be quite old and rotten. The blood that had clearly been there one time was dried.

Piper meanwhile walked around on the other side of the room as she found the wall opposite of the one they already knew. It appeared that the room wasn't that big after all. She continued to follow it's curse when she saw something lying on the ground. She stepped closer and realized that this was a person.

The whole body was dirty, there were cuts bruises and scars almost everywhere. Some seemed to be older than others. On the side the person had a lot of dried blood sticking to his body. The dark hair was unkempt and dirty, and it looked as if it hadn't been cut for quite a while, put at the meantime not grown properly. Half of the back that was turned towards her was burned and the skin seemed to have been peeled off at some places.

Her sisters had noticed the person as well. Phoebe immediately felt sorry for the person, because she was fairly certain it was no demon but not even a demon would have deserved whatever had happened to this guy. Well, at least she thought it was a guy. He looked as if he hadn't eaten anything in a very long time, through his pale and dirty skin every single bone stood out prominently. Also the person was wearing no clothes.

Paige couldn't bring herself to look further at this person, because when she imagined how this guy must have had suffered tears welled up in her eyes.

Piper carefully stepped around to look at the man. She thought that maybe he had some hints on where their whitelighter might be.

He was looking even worse on the front than on the back. A huge scar was spread across his upper body. It seemed to be old, but some nasty infections seemed to have hit so it was a mix of green black and blue. On the side he had another wound that was infected that looked even worse. It was large and she couldn't make out what could have caused this. He also had several cuts bruises and scars on his lower body, that suggested things had happened that she didn't even want to think about.

She took a careful look at the face. The eyes lay deep in their sockets, and the guy was so thin, that the cheekbones looked huge. She noticed he looked at her but she could see no hint of any reaction to her presence.

But something about these eyes caught her attention. They were green and rather beautiful if not for the emotionless stare they were giving her. And they seemed familiar…

And then it hit her. She stumbled back a few steps and put her hand over her mouth. She stared at him in shock.

"Chris?", she finally whispered, but she didn't get any reaction. Only then her sisters realized who it was.

Phoebe couldn't believe it. Who had done this, what had happened? How could their gorgeous whitelighter be looking like that?

Something didn't add up there. He had left them a few hours ago looking perfectly healthy. Well, not perfectly healthy of course, Bianca had stripped his powers and he had had a fever back then, but still he had been a lot better than he was now.

"Leo heal him!", was Paige's first reaction. She couldn't keep her eyes of the boy and had no idea how anyone could be evil enough to do something like that.

Leo immediately rushed to his side and held his hands over the boy that was looking at all of them without any sign of recognition. But nothing happened.

"What's wrong?", Piper asked concerned and tried very hard not to think about how their whitelighter had to have been treated.

"I don't know", Leo said. Usually a golden glow came out of his hands even if he couldn't heal the person, but now there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, someone else spoke up. A cold voice answered Piper's last question. "White magic doesn't work in this room"

Everyone except for Chris spun around and looked at the stranger. But in the dim light it was hardly even recognizable where he was. But they could make out a tall blonde man standing near the entrance of the cave…

77777777777777777777777

A/N I know this one is rather short and it has no action in it and the description of Chris's state is way too long, but I needed that for the plot. The next one is gonna have more action and it's gonna be more interesting, I promise. I don't know, when I post this chapter the next one might be done already, because I will only be able to post it three days from completing it, so in that time the next one's probably finished. We'll see how soon I post it. Depends a little on the reviews guys, so please, if you read the story so far, leave a little comment.

TBC


	4. The adorable tyrant

Just let me die

Chapter 4 – The adorable tyrant

A/N Well I'm currently not able to go online, but I am able to write so I'm doing just that. Nothing to say because everything's already been said in the last chapter, that is still unposted but already written.

Disclaimer: Seriously, do the people even read them? Well it's not like I mind, because I have no problem with writing it, so here it comes: I don't own Charmed or any related Trademark. I do not have an official permission by anyone who does and I'm only writing this for fun. So I's really appreciate it, if you wouldn't sue me. (Hell it's really hard to hit the button for apostrophe on a German keyboard, did you notice?)

777777777777777777777

Piper glared at the guy. Whoever it was she already hated him. He was wearing a disapproving look on his face and seemed to be thoroughly annoyed by their presence in this room. In this time.

"Who are you?", she asked him and before he could answer she continued, "and what do you mean 'white magic doesn't work here?'"

"Isn't it obvious what I mean?", he shot back with a cool and controlled voice. "White magic doesn't work in here", he repeated, pronouncing every word extremely carefully, as if she was a moron.

"And why not?", Paige asked as her defense mechanism kicked in. She had the strong feeling this was whoever had done these things to Chris.

"Because I cast a spell on it not to", he said and gave her a bored look.

"And why would you do that?", Phoebe asked, while she was trying to get a read of him.

"Because I didn't want it to work. And I still don't", he replied coolly. "By the way, your trying to read my feelings wouldn't work either in normal surroundings. I'm too strong for you" He had a smile on his lips during the last part of the sentence.

"How did you know?", Phoebe asked confused, not even noticing how arrogant the guy was. But still she tried again to read him. As she didn't succeed in that she tried to read someone else's feelings. She didn't get a read of her sisters and not of Chris but those were the people she never could read. What worried her was that she didn't pick up anything from Leo either and he hadn't taking any blocking.

"You're not the only telepath on the world, did you notice?", the blonde man asked her in an annoyed tone as he stepped closer.

"Care to tell us who you are?", Leo said in an angry voice while he still held his hands over the young whitelighter. He refused to believe that white magic didn't work here. Not because it was implausible but because he didn't like the attitude of that guy.

"Oh so you don't know?", he asked and raised one of his eyebrows in slight surprise. Then he looked around the room with a concentrated look on his face that looked very fake. "Must be the lighting in here. Should really improve that", he said rather to himself than to the others in the room, though it was quite clear that this was just show.

With a wave of his hand three huge bulbs of light appeared in the air. They were somehow like energy balls, but not exactly, because they didn't seem to be something offensive in any way. They did however lighten up the room considerably.

The four past people looked curiously at the man who was now a lot easier to see. He had quite long curly blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was very tall, even taller than Chris and that actually meant a lot. He looked at them as if he expected them to know now who he was. But neither the Charmed Ones nor Leo had any idea who this might be.

"Still no idea?", the man asked and seemed a little disappointed.

"Should we have one?", Paige asked him with a frown. She had no clue who this could possibly be.

"Of course you should! Well, ok, the last time you saw me I was probably a little younger, but still, a mother should recognize her child when she sees it" During the last part his eyes stayed fixed at Piper and an evil smirk crossed his face as her eyes widened in realization and shock.

"Bummer, huh?", he asked and seemed to be very pleased with himself at startling her.

"Wyatt?", she asked him in a voice that was barely audible.

"Yeah", he simply said and grinned as the others' eyes became even bigger than those of his mother.

Piper couldn't say a word. She looked in his cold blue eyes. It was true, she knew that immediately, the eyes were the same as her little boy had. But in her time the blue seemed to be warm and loving. In this man's eyes she could see nothing but evil, a cold and emotionless stare had replaced her little son's loving gaze.

"Surprised?", He asked and was obviously enjoying to shock his family. He stepped closer and kicked Chris in the side as he did so. He hit the huge infected wound on his side and the whitelighter let out a little groan. Actually it was the first sound he had made since their arrival, Paige noticed. But she still stared at the evil and mean man that her cute baby nephew was about to become.

Still no one answered him. Piper felt herself on the verge of tears. Was she such a horrible mother? Could she have failed so miserably? What had happened to make her baby boy become this… this… monster?

"But… but… but…", Leo stuttered, as he was unsure what to say or do now. This was just unbelievable.

"you know what? Let's go to a nicer environment, somewhere without that little piece of scum and a rotten head lying on the floor, then we can have a nice little family reunion talk", Wyatt asked with a sarcastic smile on his face. No one answered him. They were still too busy staring at him in disbelief.

He didn't care and seemed to be lost in thoughts for a moment. Then he waved dismissively and said, "ah what the hell. When we're here anyway we can good as hell take him up and fix him a little, so my demons can have a little fun with him again" During the last part of the sentence he grinned evilly again and looked at Chris' lower half.

The others were shocked as they realized what he meant, but before they could say anything or in Phoebe's case punch him in the face he waved his hands and shimmered them out of the cave.

7777777777777777777777

The place were they shimmered back into was far more agreeable than the room they just came from. This one was a huge hall with wood clad walls and a Persian carpet that looked all very expensive. In the middle of the room there was a huge wooden table with chairs that had very high backs, with the one at the head of the table having the highest one. All the others had the same size.

The room was lit by candles, that illuminated a warm and comfortable light, that made Phoebe loose a little of her tension, even though she didn't want to loose it. But she immediately noticed the, from her point of view most significant change in her environment. She could read the other's feelings again. Piper and Paige were still blocked and from the guy who claimed to be Wyatt (although she didn't believe this monster could have anything to go with her cute little nephew) she picked up nothing but blackness. She imagined it had to be his shield against attempts to read what he was really feeling. From Leo she picked up shock and denial and from Chris… hopelessness. The feeling was so intense and so absolute, that she almost started crying. She tried her best to conceal it, but no one was looking at her anyway, so it made no difference.

Paige's eyes were fixed on Wyatt, who held his left hand up an a weird way, but then she noticed Chris was not lying on the floor, he was hovering above it. She realized that Wyatt held him up by magic. "Why are you doing that?", Paige asked puzzled.

"Wouldn't want him to stain my carpet", he replied with a cocky smile on his face. He didn't wait for a reaction but turned to a demon who was standing next to the huge door of the room. "Take him to Jes and have him fixed a little. Not too much though, just to make him usable again. And tell her to report back to me, when she's finished", he ordered.

The demon nodded and said, "Yes my lord" before he used his own magic to push Chris out of the door and into the hallway.

As soon as they were out of sight Wyatt nodded to his past family and said, "Sit down"

None of them moved, because they were not going to take orders from him, but then he made a quick gesture with his hands and all of them were going to the chairs without wanting to do so. They sat down, and some strange magical force held them down, so they weren't able to stand up again.

Wyatt grinned and went to the biggest chair and sat down slowly.

"So you're from the past", he stated and looked in their faces one after the other, all of which were afraid of what he was planning to do now.

"What year?", he asked when none of them answered him. Still they showed no reaction and he began to get annoyed.

"I asked 'what year?", he said in a very cool and low voice that scared something in Paige so she answered hesitantly, "2004"

"I see", He said and seemed to drift away in his thoughts. "I shoulda known, though I mean it's obvious from aunt Phoebe's crappy hair", he said and looked at her. "Been giving me nightmares that stuff on your head", he continued and looked disgustedly at the hairdo that Phoebe loved so much for it was easy to handle and looked good. At least she had thought so until now.

But he didn't notice the hurt look on her face or rather didn't care and kept on talking. "That's the time Chris went to, isn't it?", he asked and the others nodded warily.

He seemed to think about that new piece of information and looked at the table deep in thought until he looked up again and asked, "So you're probably here to help him"

Again they just nodded. Piper didn't even know why she did that, but it she had the strong feeling not being able to lie to that man. He probably forced them to tell the truth by some sort of magic, but she had no idea, what that might be.

"You don't do time travel very often, do you?", he asked and looked at them curiously.

"Why?", Leo asked cautiously. In fact it was the first time he felt able to speak again after that man had told him he was Wyatt.

"Because, if you wanted to follow him right where Bianca took him, you're seven years late", Wyatt replied with an amused look on his face.

77777777777777777777777

A/N Sorry this chapter is kind of short too, but it's longer than the last one. At first I was planning to make it longer, but when I typed this last sentence it seemed like the perfect cut, because otherwise it would have become way too long.

Thanks for all your reviews, I'm growing addicted to checking my mailbox for new comments, so if you have read the story please leave a review no matter if you like it or not, just for me to see if someone reads it. So, TBC…


	5. Fixed

Just let me die

Chapter 5 – Fixed

A/N: I noticed that it's best to post new chapters on Sundays. I don't really know why, but you get the most reviews when you post on a Sunday. So I set myself the goal of posting this on a Sunday evening. The only problem is that currently it is Saturday evening so I only have a day to write this or I'll have to wait another week or I don't post on a Sunday. But I'm confident I might manage it on Sunday.

About the title of this chapter: I really found nothing that would have fit the plot of this chapter so it's kind of randomly chosen. If someone knows a better one after reading, please let me know, it would help me a lot.

Disclaimer: And this is the fifth time in this fic that I'm disclaiming. The characters aren't mine, except for the ones I made up (very clever, I know). I don't have any right to Charmed and do this for non-profit use.

P.S: The Font Kabel Book BT rules. I so love it!

777777777777777777777777

__

Chris heard strangers enter his "room". He looked up at them and immediately recognized them before they even noticed him lying on the floor. He didn't however react to their presence at all or even bothered to look at them any longer.

_They were a hallucination that was for sure. He had imagined them coming here so often it was no use to react. He always felt stupid when he interacted with his hallucinations, and even though he didn't really have any pride left he always felt embarrassed after realizing that what he was talking to was not real._

_He knew that was stupid, because no one noticed anyway, but still it bothered him. _

_So he just stayed silent and watched the people from his hallucination searching the room and calling his name. He wasn't interested, not even when his fictive mother saw him and looked at him horrified. She whispered his name in a low scared voice, but then someone else interrupted her._

_That caused him to actually care. Because the voice he heard belonged to someone who never showed up in his hallucinations. _

_He watched his brother tell his father his attempts to heal him would not succeed and that caused Chris to notice his father kneeling beside him, even though he hadn't even realized that he had come beside him. _

_And why the hell did Wyatt talk to Chris' hallucination? A part of him thought, 'This is my hallucination! Stay outta it' But then he realized how stupid that was and continued to stare at his brother. Maybe he was part of the daydream? It had never happened before, but well, there's always a first time. _

_The kick he received a minute later when his brother walked over to the others told him otherwise. This Wyatt was very real._

_But then… if he talked to them… _

_Were they…_

_But no. _

_It wasn't possible…_

_Or was it?_

777777777777777777777777

A while later Chris realized he hated it not to notice when he fell asleep. Obviously he had been out a while. His surroundings were entirely different than the dim lit little cave he had been used to call "home" over the last years.

_Now he was in a well lit room with white walls and was apparently lying on some kind of campbed…_

_Was he going entirely crazy now? _

_This was impossible._

_At least he thought that until he saw a girl bent over him, her hands outstretched and emitting the familiar golden glow that had saved his life so many times in his life. And he could actually feel the warmth that always accompanied the "whitelighter tingly touch"…_

And when she stopped healing he finally felt himself snapping out of the dreamy trance state he had been in for the last months and years, although he never really noticed he was in it. He didn't have a lot of time to recapture his past feelings however, as a demon that was standing on the other side of the bed spoke up.

"Enough with the healing. He doesn't need to be healthy only feeling well enough to be sensitive to torture again", the demon exclaimed while the girl eyed him angrily. She didn't seem to like his words. Or him in general. "Lord Wyatt wants you to report to him, but get that guy some clothes first, this is disgusting", he added while looking at Chris' lower half. Chris felt a little embarrassed, though it was the fault of demons that he looked this way he didn't like it when they talked that way. Who would?

The demon went off, while the girl was watching him leave with a disgusted look on her face.

Chris however thought about something else. This situation was odd. Usually when they had come to "fix" him, they just gave him some potions to make his nerves loose the numbness that resulted of seemingly endless torture. After they did that he usually got a clear head, but this was different.

He looked at the girl. She was carefully avoiding his eyes and looked at his body. He knew somehow from the look on her face that she was holding back tears. And this girl was not like the other followers of Wyatt. She seemed to be good…

He looked at her more closely. She had long dark blonde hair that was put in a ponytail and she had bright blue eyes. She seemed to be a lot younger than him though he couldn't pinpoint the exact age.

But something about her felt familiar. He couldn't really say what, but he had the feeling he knew her somehow. Just from where?…

While he was trying to figure it out she hoped with every bit of her mind, that he wouldn't recognize her, that he wouldn't jeopardize her secret. Because Lord Wyatt would kill her if he knew.

She felt so sorry for him. The wounds were so cruel, and she realized that he healing had only gave him back the feeling of pain that he had lost. So she made a decision.

She squinted at the probe that hovered nearby to observe everything. She took the life out of it. Taking the life out of an object was a weird thing, but in the case of the probes taking their "life" only meant making them oblivious to magic.

She quickly put her hands over him and healed him some more. She couldn't completely heal him, because the demons would notice, but the least she could do was make him feel less pain. She looked around if someone was watching and then squinted at the probe again, giving it back its "life" so no one would notice what happened.

Chris felt very confused. Hadn't the demon told the girl not to heal anymore? Not that he wasn't grateful, but he had the feeling that this girl was more than just a whitelighter. Something about her was different.

She however didn't say anything to him, and he didn't ask. He was pretty certain she had acted against the rules, so he didn't want anyone to notice.

She walked over to the cupboard and took a plain grey shirt and trousers in the same color out of it. She tossed them to him, still avoiding his eyes and then went to leave the room. When she left it, she hit a button at the door and a magical force field came up.

Chris looked a little confused at the clothes he was now holding. _No underwear?_, he wondered, slightly amused though. He shrugged and put the clothes on anyway.

777777777777777777777777

"S- Seven years?", Phoebe stuttered and looked at Wyatt in disbelief. She refused to believe that they were so horribly wrong, but in the back of her mind she knew he wasn't lying in this point. It all made way more sense this way.

"Yup", he just said and smiled obviously very pleased with himself. Everyone was staring at him in shock and he liked it to have the upper hand in a conversation.

"But how…?", Paige asked no one in particular, but of course the world's favourite evil menacer answered instantly.

"Well you screwed up, that's the thing. Your spell probably went wrong or something. Or you're just plain to stupid to calculate which year to go to. Time travel can be a real bitch, you know", he stated still grinning wide.

Just then the door opened and a young woman entered the room. She was wearing white clothes and had long dark blonde hair. She looked quite young.

At the sight of Wyatt she instantly bowed down and half asked, "You wanted to see me, milord?"

"See, this is the proper way to talk to me", he exclaimed with a pleased look on his face and pointed to the young girl, while his family couldn't believe how someone could bow down to Wyatt.

He turned to her and said: "Yes, I did want to see you. Did you fix Christopher?"

"Yes my lord", she replied and didn't look up. She still had her head in the bowed position.

"Look up to me", he ordered and her gaze immediately met his.

"You see how well I control my subordinates?", he asked his family that was sitting at the table.

He didn't wait for them to answer but turned to the girl again and said. "Bring him to a room in block C, wait there for new orders"

She nodded and bowed again. Quickly she turned around and left the room.

"So, now that we have that behind us… Let's talk", he said clapping his hands together and returning to his chair.

The others looked at him incredulously as he sat down.

"You know, you were better conversationalists in my time", he said as they still stared at him without saying a word. He looked slightly annoyed at their lack of enthusiasm.

"That is of course, only until I killed you", he said with a smirk

7777777777777777777777777

A/N Sorry, I totally couldn't think of a proper cliffie to end this chapter with. But please keep reading when I post the next one anyway. And I did it! I'm posting on Sunday!

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Encantado:** Here is Chris again. He's gonna be more busy in the next parts I think.

So if you review, Please tell me if you got any good idea what to call this chapter, I'm so clueless right now.

So anyway, TBC, please review!


	6. Block C

Just let me die

Chpater 6 – Block C

A/N: Those of you who read my other story, Ignored, remember that comment in the first chapter about having a writers' block on this story? Still there. I'm only updating because I love you guys so much.

If you do care about the fact that there had been an update here, you should thank teal-lover and phoebe x-15, because I promised to phoebe I would write soon so she would write soon on her stories and teal-lover reminded me that I hadn't updated here in a long time. So here I go writing again, it probably sucks but you pushed me!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Charmed. Did you expect me to?

777777777777777777777777777

Chris now sat on the floor in one of the cells in Block C. He tried to figure out what was imagination and what was reality.

He hadn't cared about anything for such a long time that it was hard for him to remember how long he had been in the cave down at the torture chambers. Probably for a very long time. Not that it mattered though.

He tried to rationalize. He knew for certain that Wyatt had come into his cave and that he had kicked him. He also knew for certain that he was not in the cave anymore but rather in this cell with open front, or rather with bars in front of an open front. And he knew that something had to have given Wyatt a reason to come down to his cell. He never did that. And he was quite sure that Wyatt had talked to Chris' hallucination.

So there was the question, where they even a hallucination?

They had to be, because it was impossible, if they had followed him they would have gotten to a time long before now, it wouldn't make any sense for them to come here.

_They have no experience with time travel, smartass!_, he thought to himself. What if they just messed up? What if they were really here? Was it possible?

No, he thought, trying not to get his hopes up. His hopes tended to be crushed. If you expected nothing, no one could disappoint you.

He tried to get his mind off the possibility of the sisters being here. Instead he turned his attention to the girl. She was stubbornly staring at the wall and didn't say a thing. Chris would have found that unnerving when he was younger, but in all the time he spent alone in the cave he had learned to tolerate silence.

He wondered if she knew what these walls she was staring at were painted with. All the cells in block C were painted in a red color and had wooden panels on the floor. There were no beds, but the wood was quite soft so they were relatively comfortable. Well, at least if they were compared to the place Chris had spent the last years in.

The rooms were not well lit, there were only torches in the hallway. Block C had quite many cells. It was underworld, too, just like the cave and all of Wyatt's other prison facilities. But that was disguised quite well. The walls and floors were even and flat. The hall was the only evidence of this place once having been a cave. The walls there were rocky, because that made the shadows that the torches cast more intimidating and scary.

The whole purpose of the complex was to scare the people unfortunate enough to be here. Nothing bad happened here, but this was the place were people were put before they got to the torturing chamber. Eduardo, the low-level demon who was responsible for the design and management of this part of Wyatt's main lair put a lot of significance to the psychical terror. The low lighting and the randomly occurring screams from far below where people were tortured were not necessary but only built for intimidating the inhabitants. The fact that the whole floor was always very silent was a part of that purpose, too.

The walls didn't have their red color for no reasons. The walls were painted in blood, taken from either people who were executed by Wyatt's demons or lost a lot of blood in the torturing chambers before being "fixed". He figured he had been responsible for at least a square meter of wall paint in the time where he was actively tortured. Normally that thought would have made him sick, but after everything he went through he simply didn't care anymore.

Well, even if they were late or hallucinations, of whatever, he figured, picking up his former line of thinking, all in hall they had improved his state and at the moment he could only be grateful for that. The old wounds didn't hurt so much thanks to the healing the girl had applied after the demon had left, and no matter how creepy block C was, it was way more comfortable than the place he had almost seen as "home" over the last years.

777777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his family who were just sitting there staring at him in shock. God they were boring.

"Can't you at least pretend to have some reaction? You're creeping me out", he said in a bored tone and sighed.

Just when he had hoped they would show some reaction they were all distracted by a demon entering.

"My lord", he said and bowed deeply. Wyatt recognized him, though he didn't know his name. He was some low-level demon who worked in the executions department.

"Cut the crap", Wyatt said in an annoyed tone. He had wanted to shock his family a little ever since he had felt their unannounced presence in this time an hour ago. "What do you want?", he asked impatiently when the demon straightened up..

"Sir Curlios asked me to tell you they are all ready for the termination of the last remaining relatives of resistance members", the demon said emotionlessly and just stared straight ahead.

"Oh, right", Wyatt groaned. Over the fuss of having his past family here he had totally forgotten about this thing. He had promised Curlios, the head of the execution department to be there, and he had really looked forward to seeing the last people related to those who dared to oppose him whipped off earth's surface. They were fairly over three hundred who had been kept waiting for their own end for over three months to make them more hopeless and fearing. He loved to watch the misery of others, but right now it was an unwelcome distraction.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't weasel himself out of this. He didn't even want to. He wanted the soon-to-be-dead people know, that he had won the war and that they would never ever have a chance to take over again. The most intelligent plan to get rid of his dominion had failed seven years ago. And now these people were the only ones left who couldn't agree with his ways. Well, actually they weren't, none of them had ever complained about the situation, but they were related to people who had and since those were ling dead they were the last bit of people close to opposing him to be found.

"Okay", he said finally, "I'm coming", he said and waved a hand to the demon, telling him to leave. "Oh, please get Jennifer here right away so she can take care of the prisoners", he added.

He didn't even need to turn around to know his family was not all to happy about being called prisoners. But it was their own fault for being here.

He turned around and looked at them. "well, I gotta go, ruler of the world is a busy post and I wouldn't wanna miss this for the world, so you need to excuse me."

He turned to the entrance again where Jennifer had just come in. He looked at his family and saw their startled faces.

And that was understandable. She looked exactly like the girl that had just been here telling them that Chris was fixed. The only difference where her slightly darker hair and her obviously different wardrobe. The other girl had been wearing a wide white T-shirt and a light blue skirt. Jennifer however wore a tight fitting corsage in black with red ribbons and tight black leather pants that were really good to see her feminine body.

He smirked at his family who were staring at her without saying a word.

"Impressed?", he asked. "I got two of them", he added grinning at them. He was proud of having these two girls here. They were both sexy in their own way and quite talented witches. Before any of the people sitting at the table could answer however, Jennifer spoke up.

"You wanted me?", she asked obviously not too pleased to be summoned here-

"You can bet I want you", he responded with a smirk willingly letting the different meanings of these words linger in the air.

"But didn't you forget something?", he added and looked at her expectingly.

She rolled her eyes at his insisting on these stupid rituals. She bowed down, but the way she did it looked so careless and as sarcastic as such a gesture could possibly get. "You called me, _'Lord Wyatt'_?", she asked, pronouncing the words Lord Wyatt in a way that made it seem as if this was the most ridiculous and annoying thing she'd ever heard.

But much to the surprise of his family Wyatt didn't comment on her manners but got to the point directly.

"I want you to take these guys to block C. Jessica is waiting there with Christopher, you can tell her to return to her former duties", he said. She nodded, looking so not pleased about the nature of her assignment and walked towards the table. Wyatt meanwhile shimmered out to go to his appointment.

"come on", Jennifer stated blankly and waited for them to rise. When they didn't move, she remembered something and waved her hand muttering something. When she was done the Charmed Ones and Leo were finally able to stand up again, lifted of the invisible force that Wyatt had used to restrain them to the table. They got up, since they didn't have much of a choice and followed the girl when she was slowly walking out of the room.

"Didn't Wyatt want to take Chris to block C?", Paige whispered to Phoebe, hoping the girl in front wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we can talk to him. I don't like the future very much, you know?", Phoebe responded also whispering. But she was probably a little loud since Jennifer turned around and looked at them, face blank of emotions. She just shrugged and continued on her way.

Piper meanwhile was on the verge of tears. Her son was so evil and so… she didn't have the words to describe it, but he seemed to enjoy every bit of all this. He had confessed that he had killed their future selves and he was responsible for Chris' current state. She was so furious at this bastard. She refused to believe he was her son. But meanwhile she felt so sorry for Chris. Now she knew why he wanted to change the future. It was awful.

"Is she a demon?", Paige suddenly asked Leo in the hope his elder powers could make out who this girl actually was. Leo, who had been lost in similar thoughts as Piper looked up. He closed is eyes concentrated. After some seconds he opened his eyes again, glad he hadn't walked into a wall. "I don't think so, but I can't quite pinpoint what she is", he responded to Paige's question in a hushed tone.

"You don't need to whisper", the girl said from in front of them. "I'm a witch, it's as simple as that."

"Oh", Phoebe said. She wasn't too happy that this girl knew what they were talking so easily. But there was one thing she was curious about, so she asked the girl, "Why do you look so much like the other girl?"

"I assume, the concept of twins is unknown to you guys in the past?", the girl asked in an uninterested tone. That made Phoebe blush and she felt a little stupid. But she had believed something magical behind this.

"Here we are", the girl stated when they arrived at a huge wooden door. Without hesitation she pushed it open and waved at the Charmed Ones to enter behind her. They did as they were told since they didn't have much of a choice and came to a high cave that was only dimly lit by some torches at the walls. In these walls were huge openings with bars in front of them. From somewhere they could hear a lonely scream followed by silence. They couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. What was going to happen to them now?

The girl however was totally oblivious to their fear and walked straight through the hallways in a fast pace and glancing at the different openings on the way. The Charmed Ones and Leo stopped because she didn't make the impression to them that they wanted them to follow her anymore. She walked so very fast, and when she had reached the end of the long corridor having looked at each cell she turned around angrily and shouted, "Eduardo!"

Immediately a small demon flamed in and looked at her. "You called, Lady Jennifer?", he asked her in a humble tone and looked up at her expectingly.

"You can bet your ass I called. I have the order from Lord Wyatt to put these prisoners in a cell in block C, but they're all full. I know _you_ have the order always to keep a cell free in case Wyatt wants to put new prisoners in here. And it seems you haven't fulfilled this duty", she said angrily and stepped closer to him so her superior height to his had full impact on him.

"Well, what about this one?", he asked and waved his hand at the cell he believed to be empty.

She shot a glance at it and immediately got back to the demon. "It's occupied"

"Well it's only Jessica hanging around waiting for new orders", Eduardo replied, totally oblivious to the second presence in the room.

At the mention of her name Jessica put on a smile that everyone knew was faked and waved at him.

Jennifer however didn't grin at all. She pointed to Chris and said, "She is, but there's also a prisoner in there! Check your eyes!", she said very furious.

He looked in again and saw the half-whitelighter sitting an the floor his back leaned on the back wall his knees hugged to his chest. Eduardo was surprised at this. He hadn't noticed him before. Usually people in block C hadn't suffered any torture yet and looked a lot healthier than this guy who looked almost like a ghost.

"My apologies, Lady, I didn't realize-…", he started to apologize but she cut him off.

"No excuses, _Eddi, _you're doing your little mind tricks here to intimidate the prisoners? Fine by me. But how do you suppose to scare people if there aren't even any cells available? This is just unbelievable. I'm going to talk to your master and he's gonna be very displeased, I can tell you. So if you don't want me to vanquish your sorry ass right here, **find a room**!", she yelled drawing the attention of all the other prisoners.

"Uh well, how about we put them with him until we have another room available?", he asked in a high pitched fearful voice. Under Jennifer's yelling he seemed to have shrunk even smaller than he had already been.

"Well, then put them there", Jennifer said impatiently.

Jessica opened the door from the inside and held it open. The Charmed Ones didn't really realize that they were supposed to go there until Jennifer snapped at them, "You there, go in there! Do you think I have all day?"

At the unexpected yelling they immediately started moving and went inside the cell. They didn't even notice Chris sitting on the floor just like the demon hadn't at first.

Jennifer turned to her sister and said in a not very loving voice: ", Lord Fuck-me wants you to get back to your former duties."

Chris chuckled a little at the nickname, since he found it amazingly accurate.

Jessica just nodded and left the cell and also block C. Jennifer shot a last glare at the demon standing there shivering before walking after her sister.

After they had left Chris just stared at the newcomers. _It wasn't a hallucination. They're here_, he suddenly realized and a sudden surge of hope flashed through him. But then again, how did this help him. They were definitely in block C for a reason. He shivered at the thought that they could share the same fate he had…

77777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: well it's longer than my average chapter length for this story. I wanted to get a little further because there would have been a better cliffhanger than this one, but I wanted to get the chapter done and this writers block on this story is still hovering above me, so sorry.

Anyway TBC

Phoebe x-15: Siehst du, ich hab mein Versprechen gehalten, jetzt bist du dran mit schreiben! ;)

Teal-lover: That's the right people, push me to write further in a review on the other story and then you didn't even leave a review for the latest chapter of this one . So please review now.

Big thanks to everyone else who has reviewed huggles you and please keep reviewing!

A/N 2: I finished this chapter in the evening of may 30th but I couldn't upload it because the servers were overloaded. That was yesterday and I still can't update grrr


	7. Embarassed of my state

Just let me die

Chapter 7 – Embarassed of my state

A/N: One of my reviewers gave me a pro/con list on this fic, and I'm really grateful for that. It told me some things to improve and I'll do my best to do so. I'll try to reread the other chapters and check them on spelling and grammar, that shouldn't be too hard. Bout the redundant lines, I'm always very annoyed by fanfics in that everything happens very fast and seems implausible, so I tend to write more, to make the situation understandable and logical. That way I probably begin to babble. About Wyatt, I never really planned on making him very understandable, but you're probably right. (Who says he doesn't have a mustache? Lol) But I'll do my best to make him a little less cartoonish and more believable in this chapter. (If anyone wonders, the reviewer was Nemesis' Arrow. Cool nick I think.)

So this chapter will portray Wyatt a little further. Don't worry I'm getting to Chris in good time, but I need to save my credibility first.

Disclaimer: No, I just learned buying the first season DVD Box doesn't give me the rights to Charmed. But it was worth a try, wasn't it? Anyway, the first season is a lot better than I remembered it to be. I truly recommend buying it, it's worth it.

77777777777777777777777777

Wyatt watched the scene before him with a not moving face. He had looked forward to this all week, now he couldn't understand why anymore. He didn't really care about the massacre his demons were doing, he hardly noticed the many young children, men and women screaming and begging for mercy only to be slaughtered by some demon.

Truth to be said the scene in front of him was disgusting. He had had the hope that if he finally eradicated anyone who might have had something against him, he would get the satisfaction he was looking for. Now he knew he had been wrong.

He moved his butt in another futile attempt to put himself in a comfortable position. The throne he was sitting on was maybe impressive but it was designed by demons who had no bones, so they didn't have a very good feeling for ergonomics.

He began to be bored by the bloody event he was witnessing. He had the feeling he would have had a lot more fun if he had stayed with his family and shocked them with details about the future. He loved their reactions to all this, they were so shocked. If he told people from this time about the heinous crimes he committed they just nodded and changed the topic. They were used to it. The guys from the past weren't.

A new thought popped into his mind. Maybe their funny faces weren't the only reason for his wanting to stay with them.

_No_, he said firmly to himself. He didn't care about them, he didn't. But at least they were some company. People who wouldn't just jump out of a window if he asked them to. There was one thing he couldn't lie to himself about. He was lonely. Everyone was just following his orders, they feared him, his powers, his subordinates. But they didn't give a damn about him. Of course, that was just natural, why would they, if his favorite spare time activity was watching the slaughter of innocent people who just happened to have some weird connection to people who slightly didn't like him. But in reality no one liked him at all.

But now, that he had seen his family from the past, from a time where everything had still been possible he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him that these people used to care about him. That he used to have possibilities. He had thrown all the life he could've had away to become ruler of everything. Ruler of magic, ruler of the world, basically the one who had control over everyone

But was he happy?

He tried again to adjust to the chair that was really getting on his nerves now and he looked down at it. He had spent his entire life fighting for this, for ultimate power and strength, and now he had it, but now he realized that this didn't make him feel any better than before. This was what he spent his life to get it. But had he really wanted this? Had he really wanted his life to look this way? He honestly didn't know. He had everything and yet he couldn't free himself of the feeling that he really had nothing that was worth anything…

777777777777777777777777777

From the instant she had entered the cell that was really giving her the creeps Phoebe had known who was sitting next to the opposite wall, carefully avoiding her gaze. She'd recognize this emotional pattern anywhere.

"What do we do now?", Piper asked in a hushed voice. She still couldn't believe she would raise her son to be such a cold emotionless asshole, but for now she needed to care about the rest of her family.

"I don't know", Leo said, while he looked at the bars separating them from the hallway, trying to figure out a way to break them.

Phoebe didn't care. She ignored her family and walked over to the figure hidden in the shadows. He turned his head and looked at her.

She was relieved that he didn't look as bad anymore as he did when they found him. Sure, he was still very thin and had scars on his face and was still pale, but at least he was moving on his own and he wore clothes now. She refused to pick up the same thought that Wyatt had had, when he believed that was disgusting, but she felt better now that she could look at him without invading his privacy.

She sat down next to him and asked softly, "You okay?"

At this he would've laughed out loud if he had been in the physical condition to do so. That question was just way to stupid. He shot back, "Do I look that way?" He felt a little embarrassed at how weak his voice sounded but then again it was a good sign that he cared again. And he was grateful for Phoebe's question because it showed him a long lost quality of his again. His sarcasm wasn't lost.

"Oh well, yeah stupid question", Phoebe said and blushed a little. She felt guilty about his state. After all they could've prevented him being treated this way if they had just met the point in time better.

The moment he had spoken the others in the cell had realized that not just anyone was their roommate but the person who was the reason for their presence here.

"Why did you come?", he asked and cursed himself again for sounding so weak. They were used to the neurotic freak who had an answer to everything. He wasn't really comfortable with them seeing him this way.

"To help you", Paige said and came closer.

"Thanks I guess, but then why did you wait so long?", he asked and knew he wasn't fair. He should be grateful for them being here at all, it had indeed improved his situation, but he needed answers.

Now it was Paige's turn to blush, "Spell went a not quite the way it was supposed to", she mumbled and bit her lip in embarrassment. It was her spell that had gone wrong.

"I see", he said.

The others remained silent, not quite knowing what to say. He didn't know anything either. He didn't want to talk about what had happened over the course of the last years and he didn't even know how many years they were, and he had absolutely no idea what had happened in the outside world ever since he had gotten back from the past.

"What do we do now?", Leo asked trying to break the silence. He felt quite bad about the way he had always treated the young whitelighter. Or, well, half-whitelighter. After all he had tried to prevent this future from happening and he had always distrusted him and even threatened to kill him once.

"I don't know", Chris said with a sigh. He noticed that he hadn't really talked to anyone except Bianca's head for the last few years. The Charmed Ones were the first ones he was talking to after a long time of having no partners for conversation.

"We need to get out of here somehow", Piper said determinedly and looked at her husband. "Can you orb?"

He closed his eyes for a second and concentrated. When the familiar feeling of dissolving didn't come he opened his eyes again and shook his head.

"No one gets out of Block C", Chris said in a low voice, repeating words someone else had told him a long time ago. When he had been here for the first time Wyatt had said this to him with a lot of pride in his voice. That had been even before Chris had traveled to the past, long before that. But the words had burned themselves deep in his mind.

"What's up with this block C?", Paige asked confused. She was aware that it was probably where they were now, but she didn't know what should be so special about it.

"It's a place to trigger fear in the victims with. It's where the prisoners are put before going to the torture cells", Chris said and looked at them sadly.

"You don't think he would put us there, would he?", Piper asked terrified. How much worse was this day going to get?

"All I know is, he put you here", Chris answered with hanging shoulders.

"That's bad!", Phoebe said and felt really afraid now.

"Oh really?", Chris snapped before he could hold onto himself. Why had these guys wondered about him being neurotic in their time, he had grown up with her around, what other possibility than going crazy was there?

Phoebe blushed again, realizing she was not really the brightest light today. But who could blame her?

They all sat in silence for a while not really knowing what to say or do. There were so many questions they would've liked to ask Chris, but even though his sarcasm seemed to get online again slowly, they were all really worried about his weak state and didn't want to upset him. And another thing was, that they didn't really want to make him talk about what had happened to him over time. Their own imagination was quite enough, they didn't need to hear the details and they didn't want him to relive all the bad memories that were most likely attached to all this.

77777777777777777777777777777

Several hours later they were not a bit smarter and only more hungry tired and scared. Because this place really did a great job on its purpose. It made them very anxious about what was going to happen to them.

They hadn't talked a lot but no one cared about that anyway.

When they all had the feeling more waiting would kill them, they heard a familiar voice from the floor.

"Where the hell is that damn key?", Jennifer shouted. They knew it was her before they even saw her.

She ran past their cell furiously and yelled, "Eduardo!"

Almost immediately he flamed in and bowed to her. "How may I help you, lady?"

"Cut the crap", she snapped and he straightened his back immediately.

"I'm supposed to take the new prisoners, but the damn key is gone!", she continued and glared at him.

"Oh, I see", he said and searched his pocket hastily, while she observed him with crossed arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Here it is", he said and handed it to her. She immediately snatched it out of his hand and asked, "And why was it in your filthy pocket and not at the board where it was supposed to be?"

"I forgot…", he began and looked at his feet.

"'Some people have work to do, you get that? I don't like being assigned to be the nanny to some prisoners, but I'm really pissed off when some low-level demon like you keeps me from doing it", she stated while he seemed to shrink in front of her.

She cleared her throat and looked at the Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris who were all watching her.

"I have the order to take you out of here", she said and used the key to open the gate. "and unlike some people I follow my orders", she added with a glare towards Eduardo.

"I… I have some stuff to do", he stuttered and flamed away, glad to be able to get away from that bitch.

She just snorted at the demons departure and looked at the prisoners. "What are you waiting for? Get up", she ordered and held the gate open.

The Charmed Ones and Leo stood up, but Chris remained on the floor, assuming he was not included in the others fate.

He was apparently wrong, because Jennifer pointed her finger at him and said, "You too"

So he got up, too, an activity that he hadn't done in a lot of time. He knew he was quite weak and as soon as he stood his legs trembled underneath him.

Phoebe saw that and came to his aid. He was again feeling embarrassed that he needed her help but was at the same time grateful for her help.

Jennifer just ignored this completely and waved for the group of them to follow her. She walked down the same way that she had chosen to come in with.

_That's odd_, Chris thought while he followed her, _Torture cells are the other way._

And this girl had something familiar, too, just like her sister he had the feeling he knew her from somewhere, he just couldn't pinpoint from where.

But the knowledge that they were not going to the torture cells made him feel very uneasy. What if they were headed someplace worse?

777777777777777777777777777777

TBC (maybe)

A/N: I know the chapter's bad, I'm probably gonna change it again, not the content, but the way it is written, it just sucks. But please review anyway.


	8. New places new faces

Just let me die

Chapter 8 – New place new faces

A/N: Yeah, the chapter title dilemma is still haunting me. The chapter's not going to be very long, not very eventful, but be glad I'm even writing something for this because it would probably be better if I worked on my other story because I have now planned that one through till the end, which isn't very far away, so it would be better if I wrote that now, instead of leaving all my fics open.

But I'm not really sure if I'm going to split the end of the other in two chapters or just one, and I already know what I write this chapter, so I'll get this chapter done and then I'll finish my other story.

Disclaimer: You know now matter how creative you write something like this no one really reads it, but it needs to be written anyway so no one is pissed off by me writing this fanfic, so please note, that I do not own Charmed or any of the characters or any of the actors or any of the people who wrote it… but you probably know that feeling.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Jennifer walked straight on and didn't seem to care about any of her prisoners. Piper had a feeling if they ran away the girl probably wouldn't even notice. But she did not want to risk it any try. She was quite certain that they would be caught if they only made one wrong move and she was afraid that this could have severe consequences.

Some of the passing demons eyed them curiously. It didn't seem to be too ordinary having her walking around with prisoners. Well, her reaction to this assignment hadn't been to positive so she was probably annoyed by having to do this now.

Phoebe found the silence unnerving. So she decided to say something. "You don't like this 'Eduardo' demon a lot, do you?", she asked Jennifer.

Jennifer turned her head and replied coolly, "I don't like any demons."

"How come?", Paige asked. It didn't make a lot of sense to her that someone who worked with demons didn't like them.

"Because they are slimy, arrogant, don't expect any rules, never realize the limits of their own abilities and because their favorite hobby is senseless slaughter of innocents", she explained without seeming to mind about the nature of the questions a bit.

"And that's none of your hobbies?", Piper asked. If this girl didn't like the doings of demons there could be a little chance she would help them to get out. She knew the odds weren't high, but who could blame a girl for trying? Their current situation was bad and she didn't have the feeling it would get any worse. Well, she knew when someone thought that it usually did get worse, but she didn't really care. She only wanted to leave this place and get back to her time and then do something about all this mess.

"No it's not", Jennifer simply replied.

"Then why do you work here?", Phoebe asked while she was desperately trying to get a read of her emotions.

"Don't bother trying, I have blocked myself from any telepathic assaults a very long time ago and that protection is working very well", she stated in a casual voice that sounded as if she was reading out the weather report.

Phoebe was startled by this. "How did you know?", she asked surprised.

Jennifer shot another look over her shoulder. "I have a feeling for that", she answered. She didn't give any further explanation, and even though Phoebe would have loved to find out how she felt it, she stayed quiet. A girl's ability to know when she was being scanned was definitely not one of their pressing problems. They had to worry about what became of them a lot more than about anything else.

Chris stayed silent during the whole exchange. Many things confused him. They weren't going where they should have gone and it was worrying him to no end. He didn't want to return to the torture chambers, because they really deserved their name and he had spent the most horrible times of his live there, but at least it was a place he knew, but going somewhere else could only mean Wyatt was planning something even worse than he could ever imagine.

Another weird thing was that he had been asked to accompany the others. It made absolutely no sense to him, why would Wyatt want him to be with them? It would have been way more logical than taking him with them, since he had been a prisoner for so long.

But this girl… she seemed familiar, too, just like her sister had. Something in her voice, the way she talked, the way she moved reminded him of someone of something but no matter how hard he concentrated he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. And it always frustrated him to know he knew something but not remembering it.

His thoughts were interrupted by them entering a small cave, that looked just like any, but apparently there was something special to it, since Jennifer came to a halt and looked around as if she was waiting for something to happen.

She seemed a little nervous to him, even though she hardly showed any signs of it, but still he couldn't shake that impression off.

She looked on her watch whose existence had gone unnoticed up till now by everyone in the room except for her.

She waited some seconds and Paige was about to ask what it was she was waiting for, but before she could open her mouth the air in front of Jennifer flared, and it seemed as if someone was orbing in. The only difference to normal orbing was that the surroundings of the white orbs that were usually blue were light green.

The person appearing was Jennifer's twin sister who the others remembered to be called "Jessica"

"Hi Jen", she said, and waved at her sister.

"Finally, where have you been?", Jennifer replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh have you been waiting?", Jessica asked and looked as if she was feeling guilty about it.

"No, I'm late, we just arrived", Jessica said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, good, so why are you so angry?", Jessica asked relieved she wasn't the only one who had not made it on the scheduled point in time.

"Well I was just going to make a big apology for being late, and what do I find? You weren't there", Jennifer exclaimed and put her hands on her hips.

"So it's alright if you come late but not me?", Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I'm supposed to be the evil twin", Jennifer explained.

"You're not evil", her sister immediately disagreed.

"But I'm no angel either", Jennifer pointed out.

"Well me neither"

"Yeah you are"

"you think?", Jessica asked surprised.

"Uh, sorry, um, we you going to do something now?", Paige interrupted. She found this exchange very weird and would rather know what was going on instead of waiting.

Both girls immediately turned to her and their gestures seemed so much alike that they now looked more the same than ever. They might've different attitudes, but somewhere inside them they were pretty much the same girl.

"Right", Jessica said prolonging the word uneccesarily.

"You know if you hadn't said anything we would've forgotten about you guys", Jennifer said thoughtfully.

"Ok, well, let's go", Jessica said and held out her hands to the group who had absolutely no idea what that gesture was supposed to mean.

"I assume none of you can orb out of here?", Jennifer half-stated half-asked.

Leo concentrated shortly, but then realized it didn't work and he shook his head. But he was more confused by these girls' behavior than the fact that he couldn't orb.

"Well then each of you grab one of our hands", Jessica instructed and held them up again.

"Why?", Piper asked warily. She didn't know if they could trust these girls but she was not in the mood to take any chances.

"well, if you prefer we can say there's been an organizational mistake, which happens quite often by the way, take you back to your cell until one of Wyatt's demons picks you up and takes you to be tortured to death. Or we can go ahead with what we wanted to do and get you out of here before anyone notices. If you want the second option you need to take our hands because then we can orb you out of here and we would need to do that quickly because it won't be long until it will be noticed you're gone", Jennifer told them in a speed that made it very hard to follow her thoughts for everyone. She realized all of them, including her sister were staring at her totally not understanding what she wanted.

She sighed and, "Oh just grab a hand for god's sake"

The Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris reluctantly agreed and took a hand of one of the girls each, but in one case two of them had to share a hand, because of course they were five and none of the girl had an extra arm to fit that special situation.

As soon as they had finally a grip of everyone, both of them orbed out. Jessica still had the greenish orb from before, but Jennifer's orbing was different. The insides of her orbs were yellow instead of the basics white and black, while the outside was red instead of blue. It all looked a lot like flaming, but not quite.

77777777777777777777777777777

The place they orbed into looked pretty much like an ordinary hallway of an ordinary apartment building after an ordinary bomb crash. Through the windows they could see the jetblack sky and the city where there were some burning houses shattered in a random pattern over the landscape.

There were scorch marks on floor and walls and the paint was peeled off at most places. It didn't look to homely.

Jennifer let go of the others hands who were a little surprised that both girls had some weird way of orbing. She walked over to the closest door, one with a huge number 7 on it, and knocked.

Almost immediately the door was kicked open so hard it crashed into Jennifer's face.

"OW", she exclaimed and rubbed her nose as soon as she got back up.

The cause of the opening door looked at her surprised. It was a girl, maybe two years older than the twins, with similar hair color, except for the fact that it was a little darker and a face that resembled those of the twins. But it was evident she was not a twin of them. She seemed to be related to them anyhow.

She wore olive army pants, a yellow tank-top, some black leather boots and a headband matching her pants' color, that was doing a lousy job holding her long hair out of her face.

"Oh 'I thought it was a demon", she said and looked at both her younger sisters.

"Great, thanks!", Jennifer replied sarcastically and glared at her older sister who was totally oblivious to that.

"So why are you guys here, and why did you bring visitors?", the older girl asked curiously. Jennifer had a look on her face as if she was going to strangle her sister very soon, so Jessica jumped in and said, "Well, these are the Charmed Ones from 2004 accompanied by Leo from 2004 and the guy is Chris from now. Guys, this is our older sister Beverly"

"Pleasure", Beverly said smiling and shook everyone's hands much to their surprise.

"So, why exactly did you bring them here?", she asked Jessica curiously.

"Uh, because they were Wyatt's prisoners and we believe he would not have been too nice to them if they had stayed", Jessica tried to explain.

"ok, great", Beverly said. She seemed as if nothing of all this caused her any worries whatsoever. And she did a very good job at ignoring her other sister's hostile glare. And she didn't attempt to apologize for kicking the door into the younger girl's face either.

This behavior seemed very odd to everyone except for the three future girls, but no one thought about this as much as Chris did. Something about this girl, too, rang a bell inside his head that was getting ever louder. He knew he was very close to the solution of this all. Three sisters, one hostile and sarcastic, one cowardly and friendly, one happy and careless. This had to mean something and not getting the point was bugging Chris to no end.

"So can we come in?", Jessica asked after a short period of time where Beverly was just smiling at them as if she was waiting for something.

"Uh, actually, no", she answered. Then she started to close the door.

"Hey", Jennifer shouted and put her foot on the doorstep so the door didn't close. "What's that supposed to mean, no? You can't just leave us standing here."

"Um, well, yeah, I know, but I have summoned mom's spirit and she's in the kitchen right now and it would probably be best if she wasn't there when these guys came in, you know what I mean?", Beverly explained and had a guilty look on her face.

"What did you summon her spirit for?", Jennifer asked without comprehension.

"Well, you know, I'm always so alone round here, not many people to talk to and stuff, I mean, you guys can talk to each other, or some demons, but I'm quite lonely here so I thought I'd get mom's company."

"How long has this been going on?", Jessica asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Three months", Beverly said and blushed a little.

"Three months?", Jennifer repeated loudly and stared at her older sister in utter disbelief. "Are you crazy? You can't keep a spirit around for such a long time, it's totally against all rules. What were you thinking?", Jessica exclaimed loudly.

Beverly held up her hands and walked some steps backward. It always gave her the creeps when her two sisters who couldn't be more different from each other talked and acted in the exact same way.

"Relax, girls, no one's been hurt and I just wanted some company, it's not like anyone noticed", she said in the hope they would take that.

"Whatever", Jennifer shrugged. "Now let us in", she demanded.

"But, future consequences", Beverly said and pointed to the persons from the past.

"Screw them, tell mom to stay in the kitchen, and we'll be fine", Jennifer said in a tone that didn't accept any argument.

"Well, ok", Beverly hesitantly said but she sensed disaster. Their mother had become a little crazy over the years and she sometimes just didn't know when not to do something. She was nice and stuff and most of the time she would do what she should, but Beverly was pretty sure if she knew the past Charmed Ones and past Leo and Chris were there she was not very likely to stay in the kitchen.

But of course there was no other option.

Beverly turned around, went into the apartment and shouted, "mom, please stay in the kitchen, we got visitors and they shouldn't see you." Secretly she was praying to whatever good force was still left out there that her mom would resist the urge to check what was going on.

"So come in", Jennifer said and waved towards the door.

Everyone entered the apartment and were amazed that it was actually clean and quite tidy and looking a lot better than the hallway had.

"So, what's going on here?", Piper asked as soon as they were all in and Jessica had closed the door behind them.

"Uh, well, it's", Jessica just started but right that instant everyone turned their heads to see someone who was standing behind her. She turned around and saw that her mother had just like Beverly predicted not kept to what her daughters had suggested her and looked at the visitors intrigued.

The Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris found themselves looking into a very familiar face…

77777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: the A on my keyboard is fading away, even though I never thought I used that letter that often, but apparently I was wrong with that assumption.

Nemesis Arrow: well I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the way I took your advice, but to be honest I didn't work hard on that last one at all, I was just thinking how I could give Wyatt more depth and to continue with the story so I wrote it without really thinking. I did however work a little harder on this one than usual. Hope you like it.

Teal-lover: No I wouldn't leave you all in the dark, even I am not that mean. Oh I think they're going to find out about Chris in the next chapter probably, but I haven't planned that through yet. But they're definitely going to find out.

Phoebe-x15: Danke für deinen Kommentar. Du hattest recht, wirklich in die Freiheit, im nächsten kapitel kommt auch raus wer diese mädchen eigentlich sind. Obwohl ich's wahrscheinlich schon recht offensichtlich gemacht habe.

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed, please keep doing that so I keep on writing.


	9. A nice soft couch

Just let me die

Chapter 9 – A nice soft couch

A/N: Ok, I had a writer's block for a while and I still do, so please be gentle to me even though the content may not be as good as it should be. I decided to write on this one, because I have this chapter planned. I can't say the same for the next one on Frustrated, but I'll do my best to continue that one, I promise.

Oh and I'm proud of the chapter's title this time. Even though I wanted to point the couch more into the center of attention. (Well not exactly the center, but mention it more often) Maybe it's going to play a role in the next chapter, too.

Disclaimer: After 8 chapter you would think everyone knows now, but just to be on the safe side, I do not own Charmed or anything else, I'm writing just for fun.

77777777777777777777777777777

Chris stared at the woman's face and finally, _finally_, everything made sense, as if the pieces of the puzzle fell into their proper places at once.

Well, not everything made sense, he still had no idea how to calculate the area of a circle, because his math teacher had been murdered by some demon in that particular lesson, but nonetheless he finally understood who the girls were and why he had had that feeling as if he should know them, or if something was related to them he should've known and now he finally realized what that was.

But there were also some things that didn't make sense at all. He looked at the woman who looked a little confused and ignored the other's completely, who were staring at her in shock or incomprehension.

"I thought you said your children were dead", he said inquisitively.

She blushed a little and looked at him a little embarrassed. "Yeah, right, I did", she said very slowly. "Um… surprise?", she said with a forced smile that was meant to look somehow apologetic.

"Explanation?", he half suggested with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Well, if Wyatt had known they were alive he would've killed them, so I figured if you believed they were dead he would, too. So I told you they were dead, even though they weren't", she explained talking very fast. She had always despised herself for lying to Chris that way since he had been the only one she would've trusted with anything. But it was not as if she had had a big choice. When she had made that story up, she had been forced to give her children away which had broken her heart, but she had seen it as the only way out. She decided to talk to Chris about this in private afterwards.

She gave him a sign to drop the topic and he complied. He was not really in the mood to have a big discussion right now anyway, so he just let himself drop on the couch.

The girls from the future looked at the people from the past closely, but they all seemed to be to shocked to say something. Beverly knew exactly why she hadn't wanted these people here when her mom was there, too, because that just had to result in disaster and now it had done just that.

Finally one of the past people found back her voice. It was Paige. Still staring at the woman in front of her with wide eyes she asked incredulously, "Blue?"

She could not believe it at all. This woman was the mother of these girls. Ok that she could handle. She was also dead. No problem. And she was a future version of herself. Alright. But blue hair? That was just about the worst thing possible, and Paige refused to believe that it was true.

Future Paige blushed again and fingered a streak of blue hair "Well, yeah", she said a little ashamed and looked to the floor. But then she realized she needed to explain it and just started talking. "It was an accident you know, it was supposed to be green but my hairstylist made a mistake, but before I could reverse it and choose a better color I was killed, so I was stuck with this. Did you know there's no hair dye in afterlife?", she asked rhetorically. Her past self just shook her head, startled by her future selves outburst. But future Paige just continued to ramble. "See, me neither! Now I'm stuck with this for all eternity, this is so not fair", she whined and put on a pout.

At this Phoebe couldn't help laughing. She had always been a little annoyed with her sister's fable for changing her hair color so often that no one knew what her natural color was, so the idea of her being forced to wear blue forever was just too funny.

Piper meanwhile didn't even listen to her future sister's rant or her present sister's laughter but only stared at the three girls who turned out to be her nieces.

_A new power of three_, she realized. It was obvious to her why Paige had wanted to hide them from Wyatt, because they posed a serious threat to his power. But then, why had Paige told Chris about that? Did she know him in the future?

Future Paige meanwhile glared at Phoebe. She turned to her past self and declared, "She is so predictable. When the two of us arrived in afterlife and I realized I had to keep this on my head she started laughing the exact same way. She's so mean"

Jennifer just stared at their mother with very little tolerance towards the hair story and was very angry at her. She could've just stayed in the kitchen and the past would have to fear a lot less altering. But now the damage was done anyway. She punched her twin sister in the side and pointed towards Chris who was enjoying the soft warmth of the cushions and listened to the hair related conversation with a slight smile of amusement on his face. Or well, rather hair monologue.

"Why did you want to have green hair anyway?", Paige said in horror while she couldn't detach her gaze from the blue mass surrounding her future self's face.

"Because…", future Paige started, just to realize she was out of words. "well… I wanted something different from the mainstream", she said hesitantly. She knew it had been a bad idea, but no one had kept her from doing it. Phoebe was still giggling and it was just then future Paige realized the perfect revenge for that.

"Well, at least I don't look like a shaven hedgehog unlike some people here", she said with glare towards Phoebe who stopped laughing immediately. At the shocked look on her past sister's face she felt a deep satisfaction and said, "Ha! Who's laughing now?"

It was Leo. He found the blue hair ridiculous, but it was a fountain of beauty compared to the hair of his other sister in law who looked incredibly male with this hairdo. He remembered telling her sometime he liked it, but he had just done it out of politeness, absolutely not because he liked it, which he didn't. But he laughed very discretely so they didn't notice.

"You think that?", Phoebe said and glared at her younger sister.

"Nonono… I don't, seriously, no", Paige tried to wave off, but before Phoebe could respond Piper decided it was time to do something about her sister's childish behavior, so she posed herself between the two and said, "Don't you think we have bigger issues right now?"

Somehow she felt a little embarrassed to see her sisters behave like that in front of her nieces. What kind of Charmed Ones were they going to be if they saw original Charmed Ones only fighting about bad hairstyles? They had to be a better example.

Meanwhile Jessica finally understood what her twin sister had been trying to tell her and blushed a little, because she hadn't thought of it herself. She kneeled next to Chris and held her hands above him, to heal him completely.

"By the way", Piper started and looked at their young whitelighter again. "Do you know him in the future?" she asked future Paige. Now in better lighting she noticed how he looked a lot older than when she had last seen him. She felt guilty that they hadn't gotten there sooner when they could've prevented all these horrible things happening to him. But now she had the feeling they should make sure he was alright now, as compensation for their lateness.

"Yes of course, why shouldn't I know my nephew?", future Paige asked, totally oblivious to the warning gestures all three of her girls had been making. Now Jennifer slapped her head in frustration.

"If stupidity hurt you'd be rolling over the floor in agony day and night", she declared and glared at her mother.

"Oh… didn't they know that?", Future Paige asked in slow realization.

"No they didn't", Beverly said in a very slow voice, as if she was trying to explain something very simple to a very young child.

"Oh then… I totally blew, didn't I?", her mother said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes", Beverly said even more slowly.

"N… nephew?", Phoebe stuttered and stared at him.

Chris had barely noticed that his best kept secret had just been told everyone. Or rather he didn't care. He was sitting on a very soft couch, that was warm and had a beautiful flower pattern on its cushions, for the first time in years his body was not aching anymore, because Jessica had just finished healing him and he was way too tired to care about all this mess. Maybe it had been too long a time for him to keep up his need for them not to know.

Piper was also staring at him and asked incredulously, "Is that true?"

He had two options now, lie, or tell the truth. But he was feeling good in a way he hadn't for a very long time. He was definitely not in the mood to lie. "Yeah", he confirmed and nodded softly.

"B… but that would mean… you're either my or Piper's son", Phoebe stated the obvious without fully realizing its meaning. She was just way too shocked.

He nodded again, as always very impressed by his aunt's genius. Some distant voice in the back of his head was screaming _future consequences_ at him, but he couldn't care less about that right now. The last time he had cared had been seven years ago.

"But… whose?", Piper stuttered. He was family! Maybe even her own son! All voices in her head were screaming and suddenly she felt a lot more guilty about having been so late then some seconds before. And something else was there. She had never been that friendly to him. Well, friendlier than Leo, but still, not the aunt or mother kind of behavior.

Leo on the other hand was just staring at Chris. He was really family. Leo himself had said that he wasn't but now he was proven very wrong. He had beaten the guy up at Valhalla, had always accused him of everything and now he was… related? But worst of all, if he was related than not some stranger had given the order for all the years of torture he had had to endure, no, Wyatt was related to Chris, too. What kind of monster ordered something like that?

Chris did not really mind about how the guys from the past had treated him. In fact the 'future consequences' voice in the back of his head started to ask if he was stoned, because he was very carefree right now. He found it somehow funny to watch them all going pale, the girl's frustration about their mother's stupidity and future Paige's embarrassment about having let slip such an important piece of information.

"Guess", he suggested and leaned even further back into the sofa which he really liked a lot by now.

"Piper's", past Paige immediately said and started an explanation right away without even having been asked for it. "You look somehow like her, you have Leo's eyes and you're half whitelighter which would mean for you to be Phoebe's son, she would need to hook up with a whitelighter quite soon. Am I right?" Her face was glowing a little of excitement that she had been the fastest to figure it out.

Beverly looked at the past version of her mother and sighed. How was it possible that such a bright young women turned out to be the crazy blue haired girl who was standing right in front of them?

Chris smiled slightly and said "Yeah"

Piper turned even paler on that than she already was. She stared at him while the words were slowly, very slowly making their way into her consciousness _He's my son…_ This intelligent, handsome young man was her son. Hers! And no one else's.

She muttered, "oh my god"

"Uh well, it's enough if you call me Chris", he said with a smirk. First she was startled but when she realized what he had meant a wide smile spread across her face. She jumped next to him on the couch and pulled him into a tight hug. She absolutely couldn't believe it. She patted his back and held him tight, as if to memorize his every part of the body. When she had seen future Wyatt she had believed she had failed as a mother, but now she knew, she hadn't. Chris was one of the most amazing persons she had ever seen and she was so proud of him.

She couldn't really make any clear thoughts except for these. Paige and Phoebe were smiling on the two of them. There were so many issues they had right now, and they didn't even really have the time for this kind of activity, but they were both just glad to see Chris happy. Happy in a way they had never seen him before.

He had not expected this reaction. When he had been on the past he had always feared the moment, where they would find out, because realistically it was stupid to believe they wouldn't. They were the Charmed Ones and not brain dead. They had to find out sometime. But he had always believed they would be angry, or just very shocked, or rejecting him, or be disappointed by him, or anything. Now he was just more glad than words could say. They were happy. They liked him. They wanted him to be related to them. He didn't know, if under different circumstances they would've reacted differently, but that didn't matter to him. The circumstances weren't different and they were reacting the way they did. They liked him.

But somewhere else in a lot less joyous place a shadow was going to destroy any happiness they had…

777777777777777777777777777777

It was over. The stupid and senseless slaughter of the innocents was over. The big place that had been used for it looked horrible and just downright disgusting. Wyatt knew, if he kept on staring at the remnants of what had once been children women and men who still had had a lot to life for, he would've vomited.

He stood up from the throne he had been sitting on and rubbed his butt. He needed to replace these thrones, sitting on them was just the most displeasuring experience he had over the day. What was a reason why he preferred standing. He tried to sneak out fast, because he was absolutely not in the mood to talk to the demon who was head of the executions department. He would ask him over and over how he liked it, and Wyatt was pretty certain "It made me sick to no end", was not the response the guy was hoping for.

All the more glad was he, when he saw Eduardo in the doorway leading back inside, anxiously waiting for him. Talking to that guy was a great excuse not to talk to the other demon.

"Please, sir, I wanted to apologize, I'm sure Lady Jennifer has already told you, but you need to know, I wasn't prepared for this many prisoners, so I didn't have the time to keep a cell empty, and the deal with the key was really just a misunderstanding, I didn't mean to", he babbled, only to make Wyatt stare at him.

"Key?", he echoed uncomprehending.

"Yes, when Lady Jennifer wanted to lead the prisoners out the key wasn't there so", Eduardo started to explain, but Wyatt cut him off.

"She was never supposed to lead any prisoners out", he said and a suspicion began to grow inside him. But he still had the hope it was possibly wrong.

"No? Well I was already wondering, when she didn't lead them to the torture cells", Eduardo remarked.

That was clear. Wyatt clenched his fists. The bitch had betrayed him! Without any further remark he waved his hand and made Eduardo crash into a wall. Which was one of the only reasons he was even keeping that sucker around. Slamming him into walls had proven to be a very therapeutic activity. But this time it was not nearly therapeutic enough.

He laughed on the inside at the way he had envied people like these who had friends and stuff just some time ago. Soon no one in their right mind would ever envy them again, he was going to make that sure.

No one disobeyed him and lived to tell about it. As for them… They were going to beg him to kill them. That much was certain.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I did it! They know who Chris is now. I decided to make them be happy about it, because in my other story, Frustrated, where the revelation is yet to come, it won't be nearly as happy. muhahahaha

Anyway, personal notes who those who need it.

Mellaithwen: well, you were not entirely correct with your guess, but now you know who it is.

CattyCat: Hate cliffies? Stay away from my stories is the only help I can give you there. I don't think this one's a lot nicer than the one before. Well, maybe a little. Well I'm only glad you can't strangle me via internet.

Chris-crossed: Right, very well guess!

Teal-lover: I'm sorry I haven't responded to your e-mail yet, but I will, I only wanted to finish this chapter first. Well… do you think it would be fun if Wyatt didn't catch them smirks evilly well, I'll respond to your mail as soon as possible.

Beleninwe: Well I sure hope I could keep the writing style you like so much. And I hope, too, that I didn't make you too tired when you read it. Up till 3.40… I'm feeling guilty now. But thanks a lot for your nice review, I was really very happy when I got it!

Calen: Seems my selfmade characters are not exactly you favorites. Well, in one of the next chapter's I'm going to say why they didn't get Chris out.

Phoebe x-15: Er kann sich nicht so genau an sie erinnern, weil er dachte, sie wären tot. Jetzt haben sie es erfahren, ich hoffe du fandest es ok wie ich es gemacht hab. In Frustrated wird das ganze dann aber deutlich emotionaler ablaufen wenn sie es rauskriegen. Übrigens, ich hab aus Versehen bei einer deiner Geschichten meinen Kommentar auf Englisch geschrieben, weil ich erst spatter gesehen habe, dass sie von dir war. Hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel.


End file.
